


The Back Door

by MadisonAvenue21



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Cheating, Confession, F/M, Guilt, Implied abuse, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Sneaking Around, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenue21/pseuds/MadisonAvenue21
Summary: What's so good about loving someone if you have to sneak around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a limb a couple months ago because I was inspired by a prompt list (Which I can't find anymore or else I would link it) and I never did anything with it. It's just been sitting in my files and I've been so busy with the semester that I haven't had time to work on my multi-chapters so, I hope this is good too   
> Also, I wrote a short one shot??? Who is she???   
> xox

“I think this was a mistake.” he grumbles as if it was nothing but his voice echoes in your head over and over as a painful reminder. Rubbing his temples, he throws the sheet off him and rolls over to sit on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands and exhaling deeply. You roll over onto your side, away from him and pull the sheet up around yourself, suddenly feeling self-conscious. You stare out the window, watching the sun just start to peak over the horizon, the orange tinge and glow from the sun reminds you of the sunset you saw right before you two locked yourself away in his bedroom for the night. Your head aches slightly from the hangover you know is inevitably coming, you feel like your head might explode when your foggy memory starts to become clear and memories of last night come flooding back.

“We used protection, right?” he looks over his shoulder, looking to you for the answer. To be honest, you couldn’t remember but you nod anyways, afraid to speak for fear that he could hear the hurt in your voice. “Thank God.” His relief is apparent, and you purse your lips together as a few tears manage to escape onto your pillow. You feel the weight shift on the bed, your back hit with a burst of cold air causing goosebumps to spread all over the top half of your body. He starts wandering around the room looking for his scattered clothes through the mess you two had made last night.

“Q’s gonna be here soon to pick me up for work, I forgot we gotta go in early today. Where are your clothes?” You clear your throat and furiously wipe away tears before sitting up to look around the barely illuminated room. “Around.” You whisper and wrap the sheet around you fully while you both search around the room for your clothes. You manage to find everything but your panties, you decide to just leave them, knowing that in the end it didn’t matter. You stare at each other from across the room, neither one of you knowing what to say as you both got re-dressed.

“I can’t believe we did this again.” He mumbled as he was fixing his hair.

“Okay, for fuck sake, I get it.” You throw the sheet at him and he flinches.

“What?”

“You regret it, I get! I’m sorry I was such a mistake, but you didn’t seem like you were having such a bad time last night!”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it, Sal? The exaggerated sighs, the constant questions, the ‘I can’t believe we did this’ shit” she said in a mocking tone. “What is it? What is so bad about the two of us being together? Why can’t you just accept the fact that this is how it’s supposed to be.”

“You sneaking around and us having to keep things on the down low is “how it’s supposed to be”? Don’t you wanna openly be with someone that you don’t have to sneak around with? That you can go out with when THE SUN IS UP and hold hands with while you walk down the street? That will treat you how you deserve and love you no matter what. Be in a relationship where you can actually GO OUT OF THE FRONT DOOR.” He huffed and ran his fingers through his mop of curls undoing what he had just done to his hair. “If that’s what you want then I don’t understand why you’re still with that asshole?” He steps toward you in frustration and you shrink back instinctively, never really having saw him like this before, but you decide to challenge him.

“Oh? and who would that person be? You?”

“Anyone’s better than that dick you call a boyfriend.”

“You don’t get to have it both ways, Sal. You don’t get to regret shit but then make a half-ass confession like that.”

“I didn’t—” he growls and grabs your wrists, pulling you closer to him and his facial features immediately soften. “Every time we do this, my guilt gets stronger and I don’t know why, because if anyone deserves to get hurt it’s your asshole boyfriend… not you. I can’t stand the fact that after you leave here, you go back to him even after what he does to you.”

“It’s only when—”

“I don’t care. One day I’m gonna take you away from there.” He wraps your arms around his mid-section and you fall into his chest willingly. He kisses the top of your head and squeezes you tight, almost as reassurance.

A banging at the door makes both of you tense up. You look between each other before Sal mouths ‘Q’s here’.

“I’ll just go out the back.” You say quietly and gather up the rest of your stuff; you were used to it by now. Before you can leave, he walks over to you and grabs your wrist once more.

“Look at me.” You roll your eyes and begrudgingly turn around to look at him. He smirks in an effort to get you to smile but you only feel like crying more because you know in the end that he’s right. “Please don’t—” He pulls you in again and you drop your things to wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He kisses the top of your head again and rubs your back with his fingertips, sending goosebumps up and down your body. You’re interrupted again by Q’s pounding knock at door and him screaming for Sal.

When you pull away, he gives you a soft smile; the one that he knows always makes you melt and picks up some of your things for you. “One of these days, you’re gonna walk out the front door, mark my words.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving up a love you weren't ready to in the first place feels more like death than a heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're shocked this is actually happening, let me tell you, no one was as shocked as me lmao  
> I had some awesome people ask for a "sequel" to the first chapter and I don't know what happened? I was in rare mood to write and now you have this, which I hope you enjoy...  
> Thank you specifically to the two lovelies that asked for this addition❣ It means the world to me that you guys liked it so much, you wanted me to continue it.   
> I hope it's everything you've waited such a long time for, I'm sorry, I'm a horrible writer lol   
> xox

_Meet me where we met for the first time, booth in the back-xox_

 

Checking his texts during a quick break, the unexpected message throws Sal instantly from his playful demeanor with his best friends to quiet with such an intense stare, he almost forgets to blink.

“Earth to Sally? Dude, let’s go…” Q waves a hand in front of Sal’s face.

“What?”

“Put your damn phone away, it’s your turn.” Joe scolds.

“Sorry, this it?” he asks eagerly

“Yeah, so no bullshitting, it’s been a long day.”

“You okay?” Q asks

“No, yeah… I’m fine. Just one last thing, then it’s going away.” He holds up his phone before quickly replying to his most recent text.

 

_Okay, give me an hour-S_

When you carelessly decided to send Sal a text, you didn’t think he’d answer, let alone actually agree to come meet you in person. There was an unspoken rule between the two of you that you’d never see each other outside of his house but you need a familiar face, you need him. Settled into the back booth as promised, the smoke in the air, booming music, and dark ambiance afford you privacy as you day drink like a regular until you see Sal swing the door of the bar open and let an unnatural amount of light in, making the men at the bar angry.

 

“Wow, this place is a lot different during the day… it’s like a damn Hollister in here.” He cautiously plops down into the booth before a waitress, that had to be at least half his age, sat on the edge of the table while taking his order and purposely leaned over far enough so he could see down her shirt.

“We need to get the fuck out of here, I’m actually afraid she’s gonna put something in my drink and why the hell are you wearing sunglasses in here? It’s like a fucking cave.” You shrug and take down the rest of your drink before ripping off your sunglasses. The dim light over the table is just bright enough to highlight the purple and red marks across your left cheek and eye.

You see his expression go from shock to sadness to anger in less than ten seconds. “That motherfucker… I’m gonna knock his teeth out.”

“Sal, don’t—”

“I know he’s the one who did it!” his fist bangs on the table causing the clanging of the glass to echo through the nearly empty bar.

“Please don’t make a scene.” You plead with a quiver in your voice, grabbing his fist and unballing it to lace your fingers temporarily.

“You expect me not to when you come in here with a bruise the size Texas on your face?”

“It’s not that bad—” out of the corner of your eye, you see the waitress moseys over with Sal’s drink in hand. You rush to put your sunglasses on before she reaches the table. She places a napkin down and leans over, unnecessarily, chest first to place it in front of him, you’ve had enough.

“Look bitch, he’s here with me. If you wanted attention from drunk, desperate men in the middle of the day, you should have applied to Hooters. Now, fuck off.” Sal’s mouth hangs open as the waitress looks her up and down before she storms away like a child.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’ve never heard you talk like that.”

“Well, you only see me, what? Every three or four weeks…”

“And whose faults that? I’m sorry, I don’t mean it like that, I just… I meant what I said, I would take you out of there.”

“It’s not that easy. Don’t you think if I could just walk right out of the fucking door, I would have done it already?”

“I’ll go with you—”

“No… hell no.”

“Why not? You think I can’t take him? I’ll bring Quinn and my buddy mike and—”

“I said no!”

“Why?”

“Because I’m afraid of what he might do to you!”

“I’m not scared of him. He’s done doing this shit to you.”

“No matter where I go, he’ll find me.”

“I won’t let him.”

“Just please let me handle it.”

“I’m sorry, that’s not good enough for me.” You both stare at each other, clearly at an impasse, his eyes screaming at you to listen him, for once.

“I don’t think we should see each other for a while.”

“What, no. Don’t do this, I know what you’re doing.” You take enough cash out of your purse to cover the bill and start scooting out of the booth. Sal matches your movements, standing in front of you to block your exit.

“Accept it, Sal. _This_ is the way it has to be.”

“I’ll call the cops, I’ll do it.”

“That’ll only send him over the edge! He’ll think I did it! I’m already in trouble. Please, please just let me go.” He grabs your arm to keep you from running, he knew you all too well.

“What do you mean, you’re already in trouble?” You purse your lips and take off your sunglasses.

“When I saw you last, one of your t-shirts must have gotten mixed up in my stuff. I didn’t know until he had found it when he was going through my hamper. He cornered me, threatened me, and I managed to convince him that it was an old sleep shirt I found in the back of my closet but not before he gave me this.” Your eyes dart quickly around the room, unsure of what else there was to say.

“It’s my fault.” He shrinks away and you shake your head vigorously.

“No, I was careless. I should have gone through those clothes right when I got home. He was still away, I could have done it easily. I got lazy.

“You cannot go back there.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“I’m giving you one.” His voice cracks and he grabs your hand. You slip your sunglasses back on and give him a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t call me or text me, okay? He’s on high alert now. When I’m ready, I’ll call you.”

“I can’t not see you, what if something happens. Please come home with me, you’ll be safe there.”

“Sal,” your throat tightens, and your eyes start to swell with tears. You lean forward and give him a deep kiss on his lips, one you know that will last until you meet again. “I better go, if I’m not there when he gets home, I’ll be in hot water.”

“You deserve so much better than that asshole.”

“And you deserve someone who can love you right, with no limitations and that isn’t me... and for as long as he’s alive, it won’t ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already said too much at the top, and we'll of course continue that down here, but I just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read my stories and leave kudos and comments. You guys are the reason I *eventually* come back and continue to post and update here. I've had a rough couple of months and this is the first thing I've sat down and wrote in a long while and it felt really good to finish something. Y'all have the patience of saints to keep up with my shit with how slow I update it. Most times, I think I don't deserve it. Anyways, it's late af and I talk too much... Love you guys, thanks for always being here.   
> xox


End file.
